hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Wiki:Conduct policies and guidelines
This is a general overview of the policies and guidelines related to user conduct on hurricanes.wikia. All new users (and old users) should become familiar with them in order to ensure a friendly working environment. These policies and guidelines apply to the entire project, not just talk pages and pages in the Forum namespace. Many of them are similar to policies and guidelines on Wikipedia. Policies Always be civil This goes hand in hand with assuming good faith: do not attempt to intimidate other editors, such as by using excessive bold text and italics. Do not make accusations against other editors, blindly revert or remove their edits, belittle them, or make rude edits in general. Be aware that edits may be removed from talk pages or forum pages from time to time; archiving should not be considered incivility. Assume good faith Assume that other editors are working to help the project, not hurt it. Only if an editor is deliberately making unhelpful edits should one not assume good faith. Don't revert an edit solely because you don't agree with it; if you feel you must, revert it and discuss it on the talk page, leaving a note in the edit summary. No personal attacks Do not make personal attacks against anyone, whether they are users, forecasters, or agencies. This includes threats (both legal and personal), racial slurs, and excessive profanity. Usernames Your username is a personal choice, and we will not forcefully provide you with any usernames. However, please do not use inappropriate usernames, or you may be blocked, and in this case, asked to make a new one in order for the block to be lifted. Inappropriate usernames include those similar to other users or are disruptive, misleading, promotional, offensive, or nonsensical. If your username has unintentionally offended another user, the same procedures follow, though restrictions will not be as stern. The result, however, remains the same - you must change your username to something suitable. It is strongly recommended that usernames be 20 characters or less, though this will not be enforced. This is a countermeasure to prevent spammish signatures. If the criterion is not met, however, we ask that you change your username signature to a suitable size. Specific violation of the Username Policy will result in a ban until the username has been changed. The following section details the policies on signatures. Signatures A signature is also a personal choice, and we will also not forcefully provide with a signature we have developed. Signatures allow us to identify forum posts. If you want to customize your signature, we allow colors, text formatting, and even buttons. However, please keep the use of graphics and distracting symbols (such as many of the Unicode characters) to a minimum. The default signature meets the criterion already. Furthermore, the use of images and animating frames (e.g. .gif, .jpeg, .png) are restricted.(§SIG-284-13) It is also recommended that you link your signature to interwiki links and not external links. This is a security measure that prevents users from attempting to exploit others into entering otherwise unwanted websites. Linking to external sites may not necessarily result in any consequences, but if the site links to inappropriate material, a block will result. Passwords Your password is under your control, and we have no policy for your password, though we recommend that it is something that is secure, so that people won't hijack your account. Though not recommended, sharing your password is your choice, and we will not prevent you from doing so. Sock puppetry : Main article: Wikipedia:Sock puppetry '' The differet types of sock puppetry are: *Creating new accounts to avoid detection *Using another person's account (piggybacking) *Logging out to make problematic edits as an IP address *Reviving old unused accounts (sometimes referred to as sleepers) and presenting them as different users *Persuading friends or acquaintances to create accounts for the purpose of supporting one side of a dispute (usually called meatpuppetry). Sock puppetry could lead to serious blocks for affected user accounts. Clean Start : ''See:Wikipedia:Clean Start '' Four-revert rule : ''See:Wikipedia:Edit War An editor must not perform more than four reverts on a single page within a 24-hour period. Undoing other editors—whether in whole or in part, whether involving the same or different material each time—counts as a revert. Violations of the rule normally attract blocks of at least 24 hours. Guidelines : Main article: Hurricane Wiki:Forum Guide Avoid excessive signatures Try not to have signatures that are too long or link to a large number of pages. Please avoid having pictures or GIFs in signatures. Excessively long signatures make it difficult for others to read discussions while they are posting, and is generally inconvenient. Avoid off-topic posting in forums Each section within a forum should be about its given topic - edits unrelated to that topic should go in a different or new section. Sign your posts on talk and forum pages If you are posting on a page in the Talk or Forum namespace, be sure to sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~). This does not apply to articles, which should not contain signatures of any kind. This allows other editors to identify the author of a particular comment and address it, and promotes civility and, to a lesser extent, organization in discussions. See also *Hurricane Wiki:Policies and guidelines *Hurricane Wiki:Forum Guide